custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse (ThatDevilGuy)
|mask1=Powerless |powers1=Limited Magnetism powers |image2= |header2=Toa of Magnetism |element2= |powers2=Elemental Magnetism powers |mask2= |tools2=Gravity Axe, Nyrah Blaster |group=Order of Mata Nui |status=Alive |location=Unknown |pron=N/A }} Eclipse is a Toa of Magnetism and member of the reformed Order of Mata Nui. Biography Life Before the War 100 years before the Great Cataclysm War, Eclipse was created by Mata Nui as a Fa-Matoran. He did maintenance on the Great Spirit Robot. As a Fa-Matoran he used his limited elemental powers to keep the joints of the robots legs working. Eclipse was enslaved during the time the Brotherhood of Makuta reigned the Matoran Universe. He was forced to co-create various mechanisms for the Brotherhood, however nothing came of the creations. Eclipse was selected by Mata Nui to become a Toa and reform the Order of Mata Nui under Helryx. Battle for the Great Spirit Robot As a member of the reformed Order of Mata Nui, Eclipse fought against the Brotherhood of Makuta. He dispatched several Makuta with the help of Crescent and Jareroden. The three Toa were soon overwhelmed by the combined strength of the Brotherhood. Eclipse attempted to fight a Makuta on his own, very easily being overpowered and throw around. Crescent intercepted an attack and took heavy damage. Jareroden then launched a Lightning attack against the Makuta, leaving Eclipse an opening to crush the Makuta with his Gravity Axe. After Miserix's essence was destroyed, Eclipse and Jareroden reunited with the rest of the Order and defeated the last of the Makuta. Eclipse refused to believe Crescent fell in combat, insisting he was hiding somewhere. Calm before the Storm Eclipse was present when the Order of Mata Nui investigated killings of Skakdi warlords. The Order encountered Aratakhas' Legion and engaged in battle, as the group admitted to being behind the killings. Along with Jareroden he crossed weapons with Crescent. Eclipse shouted for Crescent to stop fighting and return to their side. He promised to save him from whatever peril he had fallen to. His cries made Crescent hesitate before leaving with the Legion. Personality and traits Eclipse was strong willed; he will not give up until he has completed his current task. Eclipse believes in the strength of his allies, always trusting them in combat. He doesn't ask personal questions, not finding it necessary to know everything about his comrades. His trust in his allies leads to Eclipse valuing them as friends. He would do his best to ensure his friends are not put into dangerous situations as his expense. Eclipse cannot bear seeing a friend in pain, offering the impossible in desperation. While in combat Eclipse always fights with his ultimate goal in mind. He doesn't fight when he doesn't have to, always believing that laying down arms and talking is the best way to resolve something. Eclipse fights with his full strength, both unable and unwilling to hold back. Powers and equipment As a Toa of Magnetism, Eclipse can control metallic objects. His skill level is not as refined as most Toa; Eclipse can easily push large pieces of metal but has difficulty controlling smaller pieces, and is not skilled enough to bend Protosteel. He does however use his Magnetism powers to lift his Gravity Axe because to its unnatural weight. Eclipse carries a Gravity Axe, using his Magnetism powers to draw the weapon into his hand. This makes it difficult for him to use his Magnetism powers in other aspects but allows him to make the axe return to his possession if thrown. Eclipse can manipulate the gravity surrounding his opponent when swinging the axe. Using his mask of accuracy, Sanok, Eclipse shoots pulses of energy from his Nyrah Blaster. A single shot is strong enough to temporarily paralyse a Makuta. The blaster can only fire a pulse once every ten seconds, making the weapon difficult to utilise in one-on-one combat. Appearances *''The Unveiling'' *''Shadows Past'' *''Falling Out'' Category:Ignika Universe Saga Category:Order of Mata Nui (TDG) Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Magnetism